


𝘀𝘂𝗿𝗽𝗿𝗶𝘀𝗲.

by CONJUNXED



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Also A Little Bit Of Vosian Worldbuilding, Conjunx Endura, Conjunx Ritus, M/M, Megatron Is Paranoid But That’s Not Important, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Seeker Trines, Self Ship, Skywarp Is A Nosy Little Bitch, Starscream being Starscream, Thundercracker Is Tired Of All This Drama, Vosians Tie Ribbons To Themselves During The Final Act Of The Conjunx Ritus, Written On My Phone Like All Of My Fics Are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONJUNXED/pseuds/CONJUNXED
Summary: Starscream had been acting off the past few weeks and Skywarp was determined to figure out why.
Relationships: Starscream (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	𝘀𝘂𝗿𝗽𝗿𝗶𝘀𝗲.

“ **S o**-” Skywarp was immediately cut off by his trinemate.

“Be careful what you say next.” Thundercracker refused to even look up from his datapad. “Make sure it’s actually something believable.” 

“I was going to say that Screamer’s been acting weird.” Skywarp half pouted. “Like, I know you had to have noticed it. Even the cone heads noticed.” 

Thundercracker lowered his datapad and looked to his trinemate. “He has been kinda distant, but I’m surprised that people are complaining. I figured we’d all enjoy not being screamed at.” 

“Yeah, but I overheard Megatron talking about Starscream with Soundwave and he’s starting to get paranoid about the whole ‘no recent murder attempts’ thing.” 

Thundercracker rolled his optics, but turned off his datapad, giving his fellow seeker his full attention. “So what? We just go and ask Starscream why he’s acting so weird?” 

“Of course not, he’d never tell us!” Skywarp scoffed. “We’re going to spy on him!” 

Thundercracker felt his spark drop as his entire frame grew tense. “You mean _you_ are going to spy on him, right?” 

✼⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊱•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅✼

“Why am I letting you drag me into this?” Thundercracker groaned. 

“Because you’re my trinemate.” The purple seeker smiled. “Also you said Screamer was going to kill me if I got caught and you were worried.” 

Thundercracker glared him down until the two of them heard Starscream leave his lab. He seemed to be in a hurry to get out, as if he had somewhere to be. Upon closer inspection they noticed that he was frantically attempting to get something off of his cockpit, grumbling to himself about being late. 

Skywarp motioned to his trinemate as if to say ‘ _see_ ’.

Of course, being the idiot he was, he reached his arm out during his motioning and banged it against the wall, the sound echoing throughout the halls of the Nemesis. 

The fading clicking of Starscream’s steps stopped before it began growing louder. He obviously heard. 

In a panic, Skywarp grabbed Thundercracker, teleporting away to a random part of the Nemesis. 

And right in front of Megatron and Soundwave. 

Skywarp gave a nervous wave. “Hey, boss man, how you doing?” 

Thundercracker groaned and buried his face in his servos. 

It was clear that Megatron was not doing great. Over the course of a month he had slowly been deteriorating into a point of paranoia due to Starscream’s absence. Starscream never took this long to come up with a failed attempt on his life and the longer it took the more worried Megatron seemed to become. 

And apparently he was going to take that out on them. 

“What is that little traitor up to?” Megatron’s voice was always so much scarier when he was calm like this. 

“We don’t know.” Skywarp teleported them to their shared room. “We are so fragged.” 

“Yeah, obviously.” Thundercracker glared at the purple seeker. “And _whose fault_ is that?” 

“Ours?” Thundercracker glared harder. “Mine.” 

“Yeah, yours, and if you had just listen to m-”

Thundercracker was cut off by the door to their trine’s shared room opening and Starscream entering. He rushed to his personal drawer and grabbed something, although it was small enough to fit in his fist so the other two could not see. Pausing before he exited the room, he looked towards his two trinemates. “Why are you two acting so weird?” 

Thundercracker swore he had never felt so tired and Skywarp looked like he wanted to explode, but had been stunned into silence. 

“Whatever.” Then he left. 

Skywarp stood up, and Thundercracker let out a loud groan of annoyance, but followed suit. “Can we just _not_ do this?” 

“No, I have to know.” 

“Why?” 

“Because we’re his _trine_ and he’s _hiding_ something from us.” 

Thundercracker vented deeply. He understood, he really did. But this was going too far. “He’ll tell us when he’s ready, Warp.” 

“But it’s Screamer, TC, he might never be ready.” Skywarp, for once, sounded genuinely worried. “Something’s up and I wanna know what it is. After we find out we can leave, okay?” 

Thundercracker thought on it for a moment before sighing. “I’m only going through with this because you’re _never_ going to let me live it down if I don’t.” 

“Thanks.” The hab door opened, and the two walked out, listening for the ever faint sound of Starscream’s pedes. Once the two located it, they moved as quickly and quietly as possible. To their surprise, he seemed to exit the Nemesis, landing near Corrin, Slipstream, and Sunstorm. 

Skywarp still made an attempt to land further away, but was suddenly stopped by Starscream’s voice. 

“If you’re trying to be sneaky, don’t use your alt mode. Jets are loud, in case you forgot.” 

Thundercracker decided to take his chances and land closer to Starscream. “It was Warp’s idea.” 

The red seeker rolled his optics and glared at his trinemates. “Well, don’t just stand there, go over with Slipstream and Sunstorm if you’re going to insist on staying.”

The two listened, going to stand next to Slipstream, but staying as far away from the radioactive Sunstorm as they could. 

It was then that the two mechs noticed a red ribbon tied between Starscream and Corrin. It was an old part of the _Vosian conjunx ritus_ that no one had done in a long time on account of the war, to be done as the act of devotion and to metaphorically tie their fates to one another.

“Oh.” Skywarp looked between the two of them. “ _Oh_!” 

Corrin seemed confused by his reaction. “I said it was okay to tell your trine. I mean, I told mine.” 

Starscream stared Skywarp down, clearly wanting to hurry this along. “If I told Skywarp the entire Nemesis would have known within a day, and _you_ were the one who said you wanted to wait until after to tell the rest of the ship.” Despite the accusatory way he said ‘you’, there was a hint of deep affection. 

Skywarp made an attempt to argue, but a well placed look from Thundercracker, Starscream, and Slipstream told him that he absolutely would have told everyone. He opted to stay silent after that. 

“Okay, not that _that’s_ out of the way, let’s hurry up and get this show on the road.” Slipstream never liked Starscream, and she made it obvious with her glare. 

Corrin held his servo out with the palm facing upward, and Starscream held his out with the palm facing down. They grasped each other’s wrist, moving one clawed digit to hook onto the other’s piece of tied ribbon. As they dragged their servos away, the ribbon was pulled before it was torn by their claws. 

The physical binding was broken, but the metaphorical one was still strong, and Starscream’s trinemates were shocked at how close he looked to tears. He was obviously happy, and, because of that, they were too. Even Corrin's trinemates seemed happy, and Skywarp could not actually think of a time he had ever seen Slipstream even _close_ to happy before 

The happiness was cut off by the sound of loud stomping as Megatron, followed by Soundwave, stormed over, glaring down his second in command. “What are you all planning?” 

“Well it _was_ a Vosian conjunxing ceremony, but we’re done now so we’re probably heading back inside.” Starscream sassed, looking at the other five seekers. Skywarp took note of the way he raised one of his wings to block Megatron from Corrin. 

That was obviously not the answer Megatron was expecting. “What?” 

Skywarp spoke up this time. “Screamer got hitched.” 

“ _Who_ would want to be conjunxes with _him_?” 

Corrin leaned around Starscream’s wing nervously, having never been one for confrontation. “Me.” 

“ _You_?” Megatron looked between the two. “All the seekers and you chose _Starscream_?” 

The aforementioned seeker looked ready to explode in anger despite his initial sass, obviously annoyed that his happy moment was ruined by the larger mech. 

Of course, he had to start an argument. 

Soundwave walked up to Corrin, smiled, and, surprisingly, placed a gentle servo on his shoulder. “Congratulations and my condolences.” 


End file.
